Nem tudo está perdido
by Srt. Maga
Summary: -Urahara me disse que você pode me ajudar a conseguir meus poderes de volta.  -Mas quem roubou seus poderes? Ichigo...   Spolers mangá 423


_**Nem tudo está perdido**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: Bleach e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Tite Kubo, apenas os peguei emprestado para me divertir. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**OBS: **Contem spoiler do mangá "423 - Farewell Swords", se não leu ainda e não quer saber o que acontece sugiro que não leia; mas é por sua conta e risco.

* * *

_**O primeiro estágio de perda causa dor intensa e perda de consciência, e uma corrente inversa de tempo que o seu corpo vivenciou no mundo do precipício...**_

_**No segundo estágio sua reiatsu remanescente estabilizou, e você acordou...**_

_**E com o passar do tempo... O resto do seu poder espiritual ira sumir completamente.**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Acorde Rukia – Disse ao bater com o punho no armário – Rukia?

Ele abriu a porta devagar, só uma fresta, depois correu a porta até que ela batesse na divisão.

Não havia ninguém lá.

"_Até a Rukia... está desaparecendo aos poucos... meu poder... está mesmo sumindo..."_

-Droga, não foi um sonho!

Ele ficou com o olhar perdido por alguns minutos, encarando o céu pela janela, depois pegou sua jaqueta e correu.

-Urahara! – Gritou enquanto abria a porta da loja

-Ahh Ichigo-san!

-Urahara, tem algum jeito de recuperar meus poderes?

-Hum... estamos bem diretos hoje não é? Ichigo...

-Há algum jeito?

-Não que eu conheça...

Ichigo já tinha dado as costas e começara a andar rapidamente.

-Mas conheço alguém que talvez possa te ajudar... – Comentou enquanto escondia o rosto sob o leque.

-Quem?

-Um shinigami que como você, também perdeu seus poderes

-Quem é esse shinigami?

-Kurosaki Isshin; seu pai

Ichigo voltou para casa rapidamente, mas não encontrou seu pai.

_Urahara'shop_

-Ele já veio te procurar? – Perguntou o homem apoiado na parede

-Sim, o mandei para você

-Ótimo – Concluiu ao desaparecer

-Boa sorte Ichigo – Murmurou antes de entrar na loja

Ichigo andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, marcando os passos, um - dois; três - quatro...

- Não consigo sentir nenhuma reiatsu; mas algum shinigami deve estar cuidando da cidade, ela ainda não deve ter voltado pra lá... – Pensava

Um enorme estrondo repercutiu pela casa, e como um raio Ichigo desceu as escadas até a cozinha.

-Rukia? – Perguntou esperançoso

-Good Morning Ichigo! – Gritou seu pai saindo de trás da geladeira dando uma voadora

-Bom dia velho – Respondeu depois de esfregar o braço que fora acertado

-Não é um bom dia, seus reflexos parecem os de uma velha de setenta anos! – Dramatizou Isshin

Ichigo desviou o olhar para mesa vazia, mas seu subconsciente projetava a imagem de uma baixinha muito irritante sentada ali.

-Urahara me disse que você pode me ajudar a conseguir meus poderes de volta

-Mas quem roubou seus poderes? Ichigo...

O homem a sua frente não era mais aquele que passava todos os dias tentando acertá-lo, agora, quem lhe falava era o shinigami.

-Não os tenho mais...

-Mas quem os roubou de você Ichigo? Para querer seus poderes de volta alguém deve estar com eles...

-Você sabe o que aconteceu velho, ninguém me roubou nada!

-Ahh, então o que você quer de volta, se não há nada a recuperar?

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, não poderia ser verdade, então estava realmente perdido, se não podia recuperar seus poderes...

-Você não perdeu seus poderes, eles apenas regrediram ao ponto em que ainda não existiam...

-Mas então...

-...então tudo que você tem que fazer é desenvolve-los novamente

-Como eu faço isso?

-Treinando comigo

Ichigo o encarou por longos minutos, depois virou as costas e deu alguns passos.

-O que está esperando velho? Vamos logo!

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Porque eu simplesmente não podia _**não**_ fazer nada depois daquele pseudo fim; como assim a Rukia desaparecer na frente do Ichigo? Muita mancada isso...

A propósito, essa é minha primeira fic de Bleach postada aqui, mas deve ser a 6° que eu escrevo *tentando tomar vergonha na cara e digitar as outras* portanto sou estreante nesse fandom XD

A propósito², dessa vez eu realmente me superei, li todos os mangás de Bleach em 2 dias, e devo dizer que é um dos melhores mangás que já li XD

A propósito³, isso era o que eu gostaria que acontecesse...mas...

E sim, eu acabei de ler o 424 e me encontro extremamente indignada..se houver algum ser com o meu grau de indgnação sugiro que formemos um grupo de protesto *idiotice mode on*

KAMI! Como Kubo pôde fazer algo assim?


End file.
